


Flower Girls

by Pantherlily



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, critrole rsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Yasha and Nott can't sleep while it storms so obviously flowers are the answer. One shot for Critrole RSweek. Possible vague spoilers for campaign 2.





	Flower Girls

It is storming out and Nott can’t sleep. They are on the road and the cart does little to protect her from the raging storm. She peers out and sees Yasha watching the lightening that streaks in the sky. The goblin sees her lips moving as if the barbarian is talking but she can’t make out the words over the howling wind. Curiosity gets the best of her, so she makes her way over to the larger woman. “Yasha?” Her voice is an intimidated whisper. When it appears she isn’t heard, she reaches out and touches where she can reach, near the knee.

The contact does the trick and Yasha comes out of her trancelike state, although startled from the touch. She yells loudly, drawing her large sword and ready to swing at whatever may be there. Before she can fly into a rage, she glances down and notices Nott.

The goblin screams when the barbarian does and steps back a few paces instinctively. When it becomes clear she isn’t going to be sliced in half by her companion, she relaxes a bit. “Are…are you okay?”

Yasha glances over to the rest of the group but apparently the sounds of the storm drowned out their screaming, since no one stirs. She looks back to Nott and puts her weapon away. “Yeah. Sorry if I scared you.”

“Well, you are quite scary.” Nott says this as if it is the most obvious thing in all of Exandria.

“Am I?” Yasha doesn’t consider herself that scary. Strong, yes but not scary.

The goblin blinks up at the barbarian, completely drenched at this point. “Of course, you’re huge! Look at you! And your sword! You could cut me in half with one swing I bet.” A hesitant pause. “You…you aren’t going to do that though, right? I’ll get you more flowers, if that will help!”

Yasha gets a little flustered and speaks quietly, as she often does when she becomes uncomfortable in a social situation. “No. I won’t do that. You don’t have to get me more flowers.”

Nott squints, not quite hearing the words but a sword isn’t coming down to impale her. Just in case she skitters off into the darkness for a moment and picks some blue flowers with black tips. She doesn’t know what kind they are, and they droop from the weight of the water beating down on them. Still, they look quite pretty. She comes back and holds them up to Yasha to take.

When the goblin takes off, she sighs quietly to herself. Unsure what to do with herself at the moment, she scratches at the back of her head. When Nott returns she gives a soft smile. “You didn’t have to do that but thank you.” She presses them inside the book Molly gave her, with her other collections.

“I can get you more and put them in your hair, like I do for Caleb.” She doesn’t even wait for a reply before going off and finding flowers with longer stems. They are pink and yellow swirled together.

“Yeah, sure…I guess…” But Nott is already gone even before the words leave her mouth. Another sigh escapes her as she sits down, enjoying the rain pouring down all around her. She closes her eyes as she waits but when she hears the familiar voice again they open.

“Can I climb into your lap to reach?” This time the goblin hesitates before moving into action.

“Okay. Do you want some flowers in your hair too?” Yasha leans her head down so Nott can reach easier.

“Yes please, I would love some!” Nott is genuinely thrilled at the prospect of having flowers in her hair too. She gives a small handful to the barbarian as she climbs into the lap. Even with Yasha bending down, she has to stand on her tiptoes to reach. She weaves the flowers through the braids that hang down, since those are closer and easier to reach.

Yasha smiles and despite her large hands, carefully and expertly weaves some flowers through Nott’s long hair in silence.

The rain begins to subside by the time they finish putting flowers in each other’s hair. Still exhausted from lack of sleep, Nott yawns and curls up in Yasha’s lap. The barbarian puts a protective arm around the goblin and drifts off to sleep as well.


End file.
